


Among the Asphodels

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Based off of a mythological figure, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cerberus!Makkachin, Consensual, Demeter is not a happy goddess, Future OtaYuri, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone, Hades!Victor, It's one-sided though, Language of Flowers, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Most of the time, Mythology References, Past Victor Nikiforov/Original Female Character - Freeform, Persephone!Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, There will be Eros!Yuuri!, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victor is a complete dork, Victor is a stalker with a crush, Yuri Plisetsky is a bratty nymph and had enough of this shit, appearances of gods and characters of Yuri!!! On Ice, badass!Katsuki Yuuri, maybe slight YuriYuu, persephone and hades au, rating will go up in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Among all the gods and goddess...there is one god that mortals feared the most.He went by many names.The Unseen One...the Rich One...the Dour King...the Lord of the Dead...and that god's name...was Hades.To one individual...he is Victor.And he is NOTHING like the mortals have perceived him.





	1. Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by wikeila of Tumblr with the Hades and Persephone!AU on Victuuri as well as getting into the series (I'm on episode 9 so far!) 
> 
> I just had to get this written out! I'm sorry! My muse is all over the place! BUT FRET NOT! For I am determined to keep on writing! No matter how many hours of real life throws at me, no matter how high the writing blocks will go, by Jove I will keep my stories alive!
> 
> Besides, I can't pass this up even if I tried!
> 
> So check out wikeila's works on Tumblr http://wikeila.tumblr.com/
> 
> Along with her askhadesandpersephone tumblr blog that went with the AU! 
> 
> I would like to point out that in this story, Victor and Yuuri are known as Hades and Persephone among themselves and the gods but used Victor and Yuuri as alias when mingling with mortals. And also Yuuri won't be related to the Katsukis but they will make an appearance in the story. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!
> 
> Yuri!! On Ice (c) MAPPA

There are many gods and goddesses that watch over the many realms of what we perceived as the world and the universe. Each one is powerful in his or her own right, their influence is known in any city, within homes, even amongst nature herself. They are loved and admired as they are feared and respected. 

But there is only one god that every mortal, even the creatures of natural or divine origin, feared more then most. 

He had many names.

The Unseen One.

The Giver of Wealth.

The Dour King

Notorious

Receiver of Many

Lord of the Dead.

Even Zeus of the Underworld.

Even though they could call him whatever they like, they all agree to never utter his name out loud. 

And that name…is Hades. 

But to me…

He is Victor.

-

That man is staring again.

A groan escaped from his lips as he tried to tend to the flowers that he currently had at the moment but to now avail. Not knowing the fact that he was being stared by some strange man dressed completely in black from afar. It had been going on for a while. And by a while, since…huh, come to think of it, he can’t remember how it all started. But then again, with being a god, time seemed to be irrelevant after you stopped aging at one certain point of growing up. 

Though by god standards, he was still considered a teenager. 

Persephone took a peek from the corner of his eye and confirmed that the man was still there. 

Well, a god to be exact…

How does he know that he is a god?

Well, last time he checked normal humans don’t have silver hair at a young age. And having said hair being flowing in the air like it was smoke. Or stand in shadowed parts of the woods as he stared at you for hours on end. 

Like he was doing right now at the moment. 

He didn’t know how it started, but it was starting to make him uneasy. 

However, he hasn’t done anything to him.

…Yet.

But as long as he kept his distance, Persephone would just do the only sensible thing and try to ignore him while he works. Although it was proven to be futile since he could practically feel the other god’s eyes on him but it was the only option he had. So for now, ignoring him and tending to the flowers that he had just planted. He closed his eyes, took a deep meditative breath before exhaling out slowly as he focused upon his center, concentrating the amount of power he had within and transfer it to the patch before him. It practically took the centuries of discipline to master his craft underneath the tutelage of his mother, but lately he was producing some favorable results that he could be proud of. He dared to slowly open his eyes to see the fruit of his labor, then smiling widely when he saw lavender colored blooms before him. 

Persephone was so happy that he wanted to cry at any moment. 

“I…I did it!” He breathed out, taking in the sweet scent of the roses that he created. “I actually did it!”

He was so enraptured by the sight of his work, that he didn’t notice the man watching him. Smiling softly before slipping into the darkness until his entire being was engulf within it. Leaving no trace of him being there. 

_Soon, my flower…soon…_


	2. The Day and Life of Persephone

After producing some more flowers- he had created practically a patch here and there in the meadow - before deciding that he had enough time practicing as Persephone looked up at the sky where Helios was driving his chariot, seeing that it was beyond its highest peak. 

“That late already?” he asked himself before standing up to brush off any dirt or grass off of his makeshift chiton. It was made of beautiful white silk, the top entwined with olive vines that wrapped around Persephone's svelte waist like a makeshift belt. “I guess I better going then…”

It was rather nice being out here on the countryside, a huge difference from Olympus. Unlike Olympus, it was never boring and kept on changing like the three seasons. For one thing, it wasn’t as desolate as he first thought when they have come here. Sure, the cottage they live in was small compared to their old home (though to be fair it always felt too big for him), only times that he could go out was to practice his magic and the only people that he could associate himself with was his childhood friend, an Oceanid, named Yuuko and her human mate, Takeshi. There was even a decent population of humans that he can associate himself with. He also loved to visit a nice family known as the Katsukis. From what he learned that they’re trying to jump start something called a hot spring bed and breakfast…something that they wanted to try since their land have a natural hot spring. But they tend to have a few customers, him included if he wanted a good soak. And maybe a pork cutlet bowl or two thanks to Hiroko. 

It took him a good while to get used to the new environment after his mother up and deciding to move out one night, and without any knowledge to the Olympians. He did, however, asked her why they had to move out one time…though it did cause his Mother to stiffen up a bit before placing on a small smile as she patted his head. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

And that was only a millennia ago.

And by now, times have changed as people either grew old and die as new ones moved in. His mother, going about her duties as the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture and overlooking her tasks. He can see the power difference between him and her, and one day, he might be able to help her in the near future since his powers were improving at each passing year. And it was mostly around springtime when it was at its strongest.

Though to be fair, he doesn’t really know if it was meant for him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his mother. It could be some typical teenage angst that he had been hearing (don’t know if he went through one of those yet or just currently) but he was vaguely feeling something like a slump nowadays. Such as dealing with these constant questions that he had nowadays. 

Such as if he achieved his Godhood, what then?

Would he just spent his eternal life simply growing flowers and help his mother with the harvest season?

Would he also get the chance to visit Olympus again?

Can he be allowed to go further beyond his home without even an escort?

Maybe learn the reason why they left Olympus…

Then he stopped in his tracks when he heard his stomach growl. He blushed in embarrassment as he held his stomach. 

“That is what I get for skipping breakfast…” he muttered to himself. Then he looked to the outskirts of the Hatsetsu village and smiled. “Maybe I should drop by for a visit.”

It doesn’t hurt to see his favorite mortals and be at least a few minutes late, it couldn’t be that bad right?

—

Persephone felt the weighted sensation being lifted off of his shoulders as soon as he walked through the village. Even though it's one of the secluded villages, it wasn’t by no means a backwater type. Hatsetsu was considered a hidden gem among gems, due to its beautiful beach where they gather up the fish, the squid and sea urchin are the most sought after. It was bustling with various walks of life, be it human or otherwise. He took in the sights and sounds as they went on their daily life. He could see an occasional nymph or two flirting with a passing male (human or satyr, it doesn’t matter to them), a Roman Faun was debating at a human merchant’s shop, even shopkeepers shouting out bargain prices. He stopped to admire the freshly picked pomegranates by the fruit stand. 

Persephone always loved the deep red color of the said fruit, vaguely reminded him of blood. It was a bit macabre to describe it, he would admit that but the true beauty lies beneath the shell. The gem-like seeds that shone like tiny garnets or rubies that can only be found deep underground…

It was almost a shame to eat them. 

“Would a strapping young man care for the pomegranate?” he heard a Shopkeeper spoke, making him look up to see the latter smiling at him. “One fruit is only a drachma, I can even give you an extra for free.”

The young god returned the smile and shook his head. 

“Tempting but no thank you,” he replied politely before bowing a bit. “But thank you for the offer though.” 

Persephone gave the Shopkeeper a wave and then proceed to head on to his destination. As much as he liked the fruit, the thought of having a large hot pork cutlet bowl sounded more appealing. he walked down the familiar path and smiled when he come across the familiar sign to a modest looking inn. 

The Yu-topia Katsuki.

His smile grew wider upon his face before making his way to the entrance, bowing a bit before the short curtain. Once he was inside, Persephone was greeted by the warm atmosphere. He took in the modest interior, seeing drapes and some foreign looking plants to help make the place tied together. He made a note to ask Hiroko on where she purchased them, maybe to try to grow them himself whenever he have a time. As much as he wanted to continue to admire the interior, Persephone broke his train of thought when he saw a short plump woman let out a greeting. 

“Welcome, how may I…” then she paused when she noticed him before letting out a gasp and smiled brightly. “Oh, Yuuri! I wasn’t expecting you to be here!” 

Persephone returned the smile as he went over to the mortal woman to give her a hug. 

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Katsuki.” he greeted. 

“Oh, enough with the formality, Yuuri.” she reassured him, releasing the god. “You’re practically family around here.”

Persephone smiled more fondly as his brown eyes softened at the mention of his nickname. 

“Of course…”

Now I know what you’re thinking…why is he, Persephone, child of the Harvest Goddess, went by a human name and mingling among mortals? Well, it was an interesting story to tell…

Since he is a deity, time has no meaning to him. A century for humans is a year to him, considering how human lifespans are akin to mayflies. Persephone noticed that humans aren’t the same as gods when he was young, he noticed that while he remained the same…every single person he had met grew older and older until death as Thanatos waits for them. He remembered going to his mother concerning about this, bawling his eyes out at the sight of losing another friend to age and Thanatos. He recalled on how impassive his mother looked but the way she stroked his hair with solemness within her dark brown eyes. 

“We are gods, Persephone,” she spoke in a heavy tone, “Since the Great War, we have lived above them, blessing mankind many gifts. And in turn, they worshipped us for generations. We can intermingle with their lives but alas, they cannot be with us. We can offer eternal life, but they have to be worthy to receive it.” 

He remembered her words. They were heavy but yet filled with wisdom. 

So, he learned. He learned to take the time with the humans that he spent alongside them since their departure from Olympus. Relishing the time that they had left until the day they died. 

And each time, they said the same thing. 

“I’ll see you again.”

It was amazing how four mere words can hurt him. 

Gods cannot die.

They can bleed, they can get hurt, but they cannot age. They can change their form to however they wish but yet chose to stay the same. 

But nevertheless, Persephone still managed to keep up a front, not let anyone in whenever he mingled in Hatsetsu, just kept to himself whenever he wanted to go out aside from training. That is until one day, he come across a young couple building a house that is nearby a newly discovered natural hot spring. He did recall trying out bathing in a stream with Yuuko and some of her own girl friends once during one summer time. It was mostly out of curiosity, and partially the fact that he had done nothing but train and stay at home most of the time, Persephone decided to just go up to them and say hello. 

He even remembered his choice of name. 

Yuuri. 

He learned that within the far Eastern land, that is a word for the desire for victory, yet it was similar to another word to describe the lily flower. So in a way, he adopted the name Yuuri. Similar sounding yet have different meaning. In a way, it was a suitable alias for him, the flower part that is. Persephone didn’t know much about his “desire for victory”, he’s not really competitive. Although Yuuko does say that he tend to be…fired up when invited into games…

He recalled how he approached them. Just a simple hello and welcome to the neighborhood as he usually does from time to time, though something else kind of happen. Perhaps it was the way that they greeted him, but something about them seemed warm and welcoming. He remembered on how they somehow convinced him to stay over for dinner and was introduced to the most delicious food that he had ever tasted. Their cooking was enough to rival the ambrosia from Olympus, Hiroko practically spoiled him with her famous pork cutlet bowls. They practically talk about anything that is under the rainbow, no matter how small or random the topic until Persephone found out that he was supposed to be home before sundown. Of course this lead to a scolding from his mother for staying out too late, but in a way it was worth it. Since then, he had been visiting them whenever he had the chance. 

For a good long while Persephone had been debating on whether or not he should tell them that he is a god and get it over with. But within time, even after they had their first child, he had a feeling that they somehow got the idea…and still wanted him to visit whenever he can. That was enough to give him a new resolve, savor his time with mortals like them until the end.

A contented sigh escaped from his lips at the memory as soon as he was lead inside the inn, taking note that there are a few patrons that were enjoying a good meal and drink while swapping stories in the dining hall. Even some that leisure around at the baths and outdoor spring. While it was a good business, it wasn’t really active during summer times. People said that it was inconvenient and rather to bathe in a warm weather. Besides, who would do that sort of thing? It wasn’t like the weather was getting colder than autumn. 

“You go and relax in the hot spring while I fix up your favorite,” he heard Hiroko spoke to him. “I’m sure that you had a long day.”

Persephone gave her a soft smile in genuine gratitude as he held her hand. “Thank you so much.”

“Oh, Yuuri? Is that you?” came a familiar cheerful voice. Persephone looked over to see a middle aged man with dark grey hair coming into the dining hall with a tray filled with bottles of rice wine that they have imported from their birth country. “What a surprise! I didn’t expect you to come over today.” 

Persephone smiled sheepishly as he bowed a bit. 

“I’m sorry if there is any inconvenience, Toshiya.” He apologized. 

“Oh nonsense, Yuuri, you know how much we love it whenever you come over,” the old man reassured him. “It has been a while since the last visit though. Mari has been missing you.”

The god felt himself relax as he looked at the old man with a soft smile. “Yeah, I missed her too.” He had been doing his training overtime lately, haven’t been able to visit Yu-Topia without his mother knowing.  
“Well, I suppose that better late than never,” Toshiya chuckled as he distributed the drinks. “So as always, make yourself at home.” 

Persephone gave the man one last bow. “Thank you so much.” And with that, he headed over to the front desk to retrieve the necessary supplies for the baths from the cashier who was nice enough to hand him a bucket with some bathing necessities such as shampoo and soap. Persephone made his way over to the bathing section to cleanse himself a bit in preparation of soaking into the hot spring, despite the warm weather. When he finally finished, he allowed to be immersed into the steaming spring pool, letting out a contented sigh as Persephone felt his worries and tension being washed away. This is one of the things that he liked about this establishment, aside the delicious pork cutlet bowls. 

There was something relaxing about this place, more so than Olympus. 

And the Katsukis were a pleasant company…and if he was going to admit to himself, it felt like he was a part of their family. Perhaps it was how honest they were with their way of life, how loyal they are to one another. They were never petty…they don’t betray each other…

Something that is not alike with his own family. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his mother. Even though she can be a bit strict and overprotective sometimes, but it was for his own good. After all, there things that despite of him being a god, that might hurt him…or worse. But from what he had experienced from visiting Hatsetsu, the locals are decent. Like Takeshi for example, he was quite intimidating when he first met him but eventually warmed up to the man, seeing how much Yuuko loved him. Not to mention that their triplet daughters adored him to death. That and the Katsukis always treated him like a part of their family. 

Thinking about the idea of family made him wonder about his father. He never get to meet him face to face, his mother never talked about him for some reason… 

Then Persephone blinked as he noticed that his head was getting light, not to mention that he was almost nose deep in the water. A sigh escaped from his lips when he took note that it was time to step out before he would overheat. 

“Better wash up then,” he commented to himself. 

Mari did always point out that he tends to worry too much…

-

Another day, and yet another uneventful moment on Mount Olympus. 

Zeus let out a sigh as he lounge about upon a chaise longue, gazing out at the blue skies with a goblet of wine at hand. 

Normally, he would be out and about to see if there is another bedwarmer for the day (whenever Hera wasn’t looking of course) but right now, it was a rather nice day. Helios was shining as he rode his chariot across the skies, the birds are singing, the sound of the fountain flowing was rather relaxing as well. Not to mention that he would get to enjoy the latest concoction that Dionysus had brewed today. He hadn’t heard anything that may or may not be the latest mischief or some petty tantrum of any kind from his children. 

Except for Athena, she is the most behaved among all of them. (Though the rivalry between her and Ares are legendary).

He took a slow but savoring sip of wine before letting out a sigh, feeling the pleasant burn slid down his throat as well as tasting the bittersweetness. This is a good day for him…nothing is going to go wrong for him. 

That is until he felt a chill in the air. 

It wasn’t the soothing breath of Zephyrus, it was colder than that. It was the kind of chill that was foreboding, and dark…

And the shadow that is looming over him seemed to be the indicator. 

He looked up and saw the familiar visage of a black-clad young man with long silver hair that seemed to be flowing within the air like smoke, despite the lack of breeze. The way he was levitating off of the marbled floor somehow gave him the illusion that he seemed taller, his electric blue eyes seemed to give off an eerie glow as he stared down at him with a soft smile upon his face. 

Zeus was surprised that he managed to keep his composure this long as he cleared his throat, straightening up a bit upon his seat. 

“Brother…what a pleasant surprise.”


	3. As Above, so Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of activity lately but I'm currently on my short honeymoon with my new husband! :D I just got married a few days ago! Anyway, I hope that this is worth the wait...
> 
> In this chapter, we are introduced to the most dreaded god in existence...
> 
> Hades.

Persephone had lost track of time that he had spent with the Katsukis. 

The bathing is enough to relax him both mind and body, not to mention that he somehow managed to eat a couple of pork cutlet bowls as he caught up with the Katsukis, Mari especially. It was rather ironic that despite the really huge age difference (chronologically wise), she was like an older sister to him. He took note that Mari got into the fad of alternate hair coloring with special dye…along with some interesting earrings. Foreigners do have unique fashion sense. 

But nevertheless, he enjoyed their company as they do vice versa. 

As much as he would love to stay over at their inn, he highly doubt that his mother would allow it. Besides, he had overstayed his welcome and didn’t want to be a bother since they have tenants to look after. While there are a very few people (himself included) that have found the time to give the hot spring a chance despite the warm weather, most travelers stuck around for the sights and Hiroko’s delicious cooking. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay at least one night, Yuuri?” Mari asked as she watched over Persephone while he was fixing up his cloak that was lend to him generously by Hiroko. 

The young god can only look over to give her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure,” he said. “As tempting as it sounds, I should be going. Perhaps another time.”

“…That’s what you said the last time.” Then a frown grew on her face as she looked down. “And the year before that. And the year before that as well.” 

Mari looked up to him with what seemed like a sad look. 

“Even the years went by, you still haven’t changed.” 

A twinge of guilt twisted inside of him as he gave the woman that he would be more than happy to dub as his sister, ichor be damned, a sad smile. 

“You’re too smart for your own good, you know that?”

Mari just sighed through her nose as she placed on her usual laid back attitude, but he could tell what she was really feeling after the years of spending time with her growing up. Well, watching her growing up. But details. 

Persephone let out a sigh of his own before turning to face her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, despite the height difference between them. 

“Mari, listen to me,” he spoke, his tone, normally soft was now serious. “No matter the distance of life or life hereafter placed between us, I would always see you as family. Please remember that.”

Then his smile grew wider. 

“Who knows? Maybe someday I’ll actually take up on your offer of staying at the inn.” 

The young woman looked up to him before returning his smile with her own smirk. 

“You better. Have you had any idea how many times you worried Mom?” She shook her head. “I know that you live outside of town but she kept wondering if you lived in a shack or something.”

Persephone let out a chuckle at the mention of his humble abode. 

“It might be small but it placed a roof over our heads,” then he looked over his shoulder and saw that Selene was reaching the horizon. “I have to go. I’ll see you next time, alright?” 

“You better.” Mari spoke fondly at him. 

With that, Persephone gave her a nod before heading out into the night, basking underneath Selene’s pale glow. A sigh escaped from his lips as he tugged his cloak closer to him when he felt the air being slightly brisk at night. 

“I hope Mother won’t be too mad at me…” he said to himself, while walking down the familiar path to his home. 

—

“PERSEPHONE! Have you had any idea what time it is!?”

He stand corrected as Persephone bit down a groan so that he wouldn’t raise anymore of his Mother’s disappointment and ire. 

It was amazing that they are somehow related to each other. Unlike Persephone’s dark hair, his mother have wheat-golden hair. Persephone deduced a while back that whoever his father is, he must have inherited dark hair from him. Perhaps if he was a bit older, maybe his mother would tell him who sired him…

But for now, trying to appease his mother was important.  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he apologized while hanging up the cloak. “I was in town and then I visited some friends, then next thing I know that it was already night time.” Then he gave her a reassuring smile. “But don’t worry, I haven’t run into anyone suspicious and I kept up with my lessons.”

It was true, if anything, he kept his mother’s reminders to heart. Mainly keep practicing his magic and stay away from suspicious folk. He had heard more than enough horror stories about maidens or youths (human or otherwise) being swept up by those with malevolent intentions, even saw his mother scowling a bit whenever there was mention of Zeus coming into play. 

He was a notorious womanizer after all, despite being legally married, though his tastes tend to be more adventurous…maybe it had something to do with that new cup bearer…

Persephone watched as his mother gave him a stern glare for a good long minute before hearing her sigh and relaxed a bit, her features softening. 

“Well, as long as you’re safe, that is what counts.” Then she gave him a soft smile. “I suppose you wouldn’t like a spot of supper then?” 

The younger deity shook his head, returning the smile. “I already had dinner with the Katsukis, so I’m good.” 

Demeter gave an understanding nod. 

“I see,” she spoke. “Then at least let me fix you a goblet of ambrosia. I’ll just wrap up the leftovers for next time.”

Persephone even smiled wider. “That would be great!”

While he and his mother can consume other foods, ambrosia is the one thing that they needed to take regularly, either as a meal or a beverage. He didn’t know exactly what it was made out of but from what he knew it was rather fragrant like perfume and has a taste of exotic fruit that he tends to come across in the market place along with a hint of honey. From what his mother told him, only beings such as they have the privilege to consume such a dish.

Even sustained their immortality. 

At least that is that Persephone have heard so far. He didn’t know what would happen if they haven’t taken enough ambrosia, or find out what would happen if he would ever try that out for himself. Even though they are gods and cannot die, they can still get hurt and wounded. He had heard enough horror stories on what his distant relatives have gone through. 

It was amazing how anyone would keep themselves well-adjusted after what they have been through…

But for now, he had to focus on the present and try to relax for tonight. Persephone took a goblet of ambrosia from his mother, he gave her a kiss upon the cheek in thanks before bringing the metal cup to his lips. He closed his eyes in savoring the sweet taste as the liquid slid down his throat. 

Despite whatever turmoils that he was feeling lately, he does enjoy this life. 

He hoped that there would be nothing that would change that.

—

It was amazing how Olympus and the Surface differs from the Underworld. While different in their own way, they both share the same certain brightness. The sunny days were always the days that everyone looked forward to, from the lowly mortals to the prestigious gods of Olympus. With an occasional rainy day, even a storm or two, it was rather a simple yet monotonous way of life to those of mayflies and eternal. 

Which is interesting to say about the Underworld. 

Here, there is no sunlight. 

No rain. 

Not even a storm. 

Only darkness and grim dread. 

And an occasional distant moaning of the damned that can be heard inn the far off distance, far within the punishment fields of Tartarus. 

The murky waters of the Styx flow ominously by the barren banks, it was so dark that one cannot see one’s reflection upon the surface. But with a right angle, along with practice, one might be able to. And hopefully stare back long enough without blinking. And far beyond the other side of the river was the ominous gates to every single mortal’s final destination. 

Where their fates rested upon three judges that somehow granted the opportunity that would keep them from wondering aimlessly in the Asphodel Fields…or feel the heat in Tartarus. Sometimes he felt that giving someone to judge the fates of the dead was too good of a fate, especially when he used to feed a monster of a stepson mere children while wondering in a maze like it was some sort of sick game. But still, it was a role that he had to give them thanks to the consulting advice the goddess of the said river herself gave to him a long time ago

After all, it was no Elysium. But it wasn’t Tartarus either. 

But rules are rules, and he is the King.

Adorned all in black that is enough to help him to blend into the darkness of his realm, the only things that helped to stand him out are his long silver hair that flowed in the air like smoke, skin that is so fair that it was like the full moon upon the starless sky, the jewels that adorned upon his dark garments and eyes of piercing blue that glow ominously among the shadows. 

It was almost as if he was actually born to take on the role of this realm’s sovereign. 

Maybe it is.

He gazed into the darkness as a silhouette was approaching towards him across the water, slowly drawing closer until it was revealed to be a boat being ferried by one of the oldest denizens of the realm. The ferryman docked his boat before his king, as the latter wordlessly board upon it with absolute grace; the trail of his attire gave off the illusion that he was gliding upon the transportation. As soon as he boarded, Charon then pushed off of the shore, slowly rowing to his destination. 

They never spoke, nor do they need to. Despite the centuries of difference between them, there is a mutual respect since the day that he took up the throne. No one wanted the job after the rebellion against the Titans, but it was obvious that they are relieved that he chose this even if he is the eldest. 

Regardless, he cannot complain. 

Olympus was rather dull to him. There is something about the Underworld that almost felt right.

Almost.

Even though he had a steady population of his own subjects -whether they were the recently deceased, nymphs, deities, even some anthropomorphic personifications that predated the Titans- he couldn’t help but feel a vague sense of…emptiness at the very core of his being. He didn’t know how or when it started but this feeling…

No matter what he had done, he didn’t know what to do about it. 

He would go to his youngest (and arguably his favorite) brother but he would’t understand.

None of them on Olympus do. Not even Hestia, one of the few members of his family that he was truly close to. 

So he did the best thing that he could think of. 

Consult the Fates. 

Yakov always complained that he never listened to him but the Fates. However, if he needed advice on the unknown, it was the three sisters. After all, they can see into the past, present, and future. As well as decide upon the destinies on everything and everyone that is existing. 

Even if their answers were rather…vague in a sense. 

He had consulted the Fates one day and all he had is a rather vague yet poetic advice. 

He could still remember it…

“One day you will come across a dark flower that will dance before thee, and soon you will be whole for the first time in eternity.”

Looking back, he had zero idea what that meant. He just took the advice as it is, gave his thanks to the sisters, and went on his merry way. He didn’t think much of it for some time, that is until that one night at the banquet of Mount Olympus…

Everything that he knew not only changed but also turned on its head. 

“Milord Hades,” he heard the Ferryman spoke up, breaking his train of thought. “I apologize but I must inform you that we are at the Gates.”

Hades blinked before looking up to see the Gates of the Underworld before him. The image of the Gates itself gave off a rather unsettling sensation, giving off the illusion of figures intertwined, their arms reaching out, whether in despair, agonized pain, or desperate hope. This is the first thing that all souls have seen when meeting their judgement. 

Along with three pairs of eyes looming within the darkness…

Hades didn’t even flinch at the sight as he paid Charon the usual amount before stepping off of the boat, walking in an even stride towards the looming being whose silhouette slowly revealed itself against the shadows as a behemoth of what seemed to be a Hellhound with three heads connected at the neck. Among the fur were the writhing snakes from its shoulders to back, and hissing upon the tail was a large serpent, whose sharp fangs drip with venom. 

The vicious guard dog of the Underworld…Cerberus…

“MAKKACHIN!”

…or to the sole sovereign, Makkachin. 

As if someone flipped a switch, Makkachin let out three sets of joyous barks before bouncing towards his master, panting all the way. Hades didn’t notice Charon flinched behind him and ducked for cover as he was too focused on his pet practically bounding towards him before being engulf into a light…and out comes a more standard sized dog with fluffy brown fur and floppy ears. 

And a single head. 

“Boof!” Makkachin barked as soon as he touched down and padded over to his master, his now normal tail wagging in joy as he stood up against Hades, licking all over his face. 

The Underworld King laughed mirthfully, allowing his precious dog to give him kisses. 

“Oh, I miss you too, my little baby!” He cooed at the hellhound, smiling his unique heart-shaped smile before nuzzling against Makkachin’s fur. “Did you have a good day while I was gone? Did you make sure that all souls went in like they are supposed to? Did you eat some naughty ones that try to get out? Yes, you did! Yes, you did~! You’re such a baby! Who’s a little baby? You’re my baby!”

Charon readjusted his hood a bit as he straightened himself up, staring at the interaction between his Lord and his faithful guard dog. 

Hades…Lord of the Underworld and possibly the most feared deity among the Olympians. 

And yet he is the most childish among all of them. 

It was amazing that he managed to keep this place running even before the whippersnapper waltz in. 

Not to mention…

“HADES! ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT BACK, YOU FUCKING FUCK!”

Bringing out the ire of one of his closest followers, and one of the many Underworld nymphs. Who knew more ways than one to break the stereotype of a typical nymph…

Hades, still rather oblivious, looked up with the smile still adorned upon his face as a petite blond young man stomped out of the gates with a determination of a bear, anger was marring his youthful face. He would have been considered a pretty boy if it weren’t for that…and also the fact that he seemed to have big enough lungs to rival the screams in Tartarus. 

“Ah, Yuri! How are you?” He greeted. 

Yuri shot him a bright green glare before raising his foot up and plant it rather hard straight upon Hades’ face. Normally that type of action would get him either killed or suffer a fate worse than Thanatos himself. HOWEVER…Hades was not like that. 

Nope, this has been going on since everyone realized that their lord and sovereign is a rather…eccentric god.

“DON’T ‘how are you’ to ME, Hades!” Yuri snapped, proceeding to stomp on Hades’ face for each word. “Do know how much trouble you placed us through while you’re galavanting like a fool on the Surface?! You have no idea how those prisoners are so goddamn annoying, and not to mention that Georgi thought that moping around for his ex-girlfriend instead of torturing souls is more important! You better have a good reason for that, you dumbass!” 

As soon as he was about to bring down his foot, Yuri’s assault was blocked by Hades’ hand, the sound of the impact practically rang out throughout the darkness. Everything was still, save for Makkachin wagging his tail and letting out a soft whine. The small nymph narrowed his eyes as he and Hades stood still in their respective positions for what seemed like an eternity, that is until the elder god looked up to him with a soft smile. 

It would have been a serious moment if it weren’t for the fact that a small red imprint of Yuri foot was contrasting against his pale face. 

“Let’s just say that I have some…pressing matters to tend to.”

It was vague, cryptic even. But despite all that irritation, Yuri could not help but accept his Lord’s wisdom.

**WHAM!**

…Most of the time.

“As if you have a life, you stupid old man!” And with that, Yuri sauntered off back through the gates, leaving Hades on his back as Makkachin pawed at his master in sympathy. Charon had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, readjusted his grip on the oar a bit before turning to his prone king. 

“…Welcome back, Milord.”

Tis the life of an Underworld God…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, there will be mention of male nymphs, such as Yuri since he was dubbed as the Russian Fairy in the series. And also I forgot to mention in the first chapter that there will be some flowers with hidden meaning behind them, such as for example, the lavender rose represent enchantment. ;)


	4. Preparation for Flower Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to have alternate personalities to certain gods and goddesses since Hades!Victor will be his Extra self! ^^ Not to mention that there is a possibility of certain characters filling in the certain roles of Olympians or minor deities. With that said, please enjoy!

“So, do I have your permission then?”

Hades smiled fondly down at Zeus, or at least that is his own version of a fond smile if it weren’t for the sun overcasting behind him, causing it to create a looming shadow over the King of the Gods. He was having a hard time not to suppress a shudder as electric blue eyes gazed down upon him, the shadows giving off the illusion that they’re glowing. The mere factor of his attire and the way his hair flows against the laws of physics weren’t helping either.

“…Yes. You have my permission to court him.”

A smirk grew upon the thin lips of the Underworld Lord, looking satisfied at the answer. 

“Splendid…” He spoke. 

Then he brightened up a bit as he smiled. 

“SO! How are the wife and kids doing?”

“…”

“…”

“…You just HAD to ask that, did you?” 

“What?! Can’t I spend some time with my cute little brother?” 

Zeus grimaced as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He had a feeling that this is going to be a long afternoon…

He highly doubt Dionysus’ latest batch was enough to make him drunk.

-

Today was rather beautiful. 

Sure there were sunny days but for some odd reason, Persephone felt like that this was going to be good. 

Perhaps it was the way that Helios was positioned (probably giving Apollo a break from his chariot duties), or the way that the flowers by the woods seemed rather nice today and actually felt like creating a wreath for his mother as a gift. 

Or maybe a surprise visit from his best friend from childhood, Yuuko. 

“Seph, your work is amazing!” Yuuko exclaimed happily while looking around at the field of flowers, no doubt thanks to Persephone’s hard work. 

The spring god blushed a bit as he gently touched one of the blossoms a bit. 

“Well, I tried…” he replied modestly, analyzing the appearance of the hyacinth. The violet-blue color turned out to be marvelous as Persephone caressed the petals before deciding to pick a few for his wreath project. He had recall how Apollo gifted him a single bulb of the said flower a while back on Olympus, saying that only he can make it the most beautiful if he could have him. 

Which was rather flattering…but he doesn’t know what the second Sun God wanted him for. Maybe as a personal gardener?

“And you succeeded!” Yuuko pointed out, stopping by one of the rose bushes and smelled the blossoms, relishing their sweet scent. “You truly have a gift for this.” 

Persephone let out a soft hum, still bashful from the praises that he was receiving. Honestly he didn’t really deserve them. 

“I have my mother to thank,” he said, gazing at the patch of violets. The god gently caress the deep purple petals, feeling their velvety texture. “She taught me everything that she knows. It took some bitter work but it was worth it.”

Yuuko stood up and turned to her best friend with a sympathetic smile before walking over to give him a one-armed hug. 

“You’re the best at what you do, Yuuri…don’t you forget that.” There was a sense of genuine honesty and reassurance within the soft tone of her voice, almost akin to how an older sister was speaking to the younger. While Mari was the blunt and straight to the point kind of woman, Yuuko was the kind and supportive. 

Yet something about them using his other name…set him at ease somehow. 

Like the weight of the world, or at least a piece of the world was lifted off of his shoulders. Literally speaking…he still have some bit of sympathy for that poor Titan after all. But he kept that fact to himself. His mother doesn’t like to be reminded of the rebellion against the Titans, he didn’t want to know what would happen to anyone who expressed any form of sympathy against their former enemies. 

Nevertheless, it was the thought that counts. 

He looked up to his oldest friend and gave her a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Yuuko.” 

Yuuko just returned the smile with a bright one of her own before giving him a tight hug. 

“Ah, just keep being you!” Then she gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. “Come on! Let’s get to flower picking!”

—

He didn’t like this.

He didn’t like this at all.

His intended mate was with someone…an ocean nymph nonetheless!

Not that he had anything against nymphs, they’re truly beautiful creatures. He even have some local ones dwelling down below in the Underworld. But that was besides the point. 

The point is that _**his**_ Persephone was with a nymph. 

And he seemed rather friendly with her, and vice versa…what really ticked him off was that the nymph touched him! And hugged him nonetheless! Hades grimaced as he practically glared daggers at the observing orb, wishing that he had some sort of ability to at least push that nymph away with only a thought.

He was supposed to do that! Maybe he should get rid of that nymph somehow…

…No, he can’t. 

Not after he had gone through all the trouble and asked his baby brother his permission. He had to do this right after all. Just because Hades is the Lord of the Dead, doesn’t mean he’s ungentlemanly. He has a reputation to uphold. 

Then Hades blinked as he noticed the nymph gave his future mate a pat on the shoulder before releasing him and went to pick flowers. 

“Huh, so they’re _not_ like that…” 

Talk about making first impressionable mistake…but at least he didn’t have to do anything DRASTIC. He was not like his siblings…or his nieces and nephews. Now that he thought about it, NONE of them have a stable relationship…well, save for some.

But he’s getting off topic here…he had to wait until his little flower was alone, and that would be the moment that he would make his move. 

“I hope he would like this…” he said to himself, looking down at the narcissus blooms in his hands. “A bit out of season but it would be worth it!” 

Hades bundled up the pale white flowers and made sure that they were all presentable. When they were he wrapped them up in a ribbon that had his signature black color. He gave them one final look over and smiled at his work. Then he grabbed a few obols to pay the boatman and left for the River Styx, which would lead to the surface mortal world.

"Yuri! I'll be heading up to the surface world! Keep things together while I'm gone." Hades called out, and the Underworld nymph appeared in a gale of black smoke then materialized into his humanoid form at his side.

"Sure, your royal pain. What are you going up for? Collecting wandering souls of the dead yourself?" Yuri asked. 

"No, nothing official like that. This involves a more...personal errand." Hades said, a smile growing on his face.

“Oh dear Gods above, don't tell me it involves that flower boy god in training." The young nymph groaned. He had to deal with his Lord’s constant gushing about this spring god that he had been making goo-goo eyes at for a while…not to mention seeing his Lordship stalk him like a creeper was just sickening.

"Maybe...~" Hades trailed off teasingly. 

"Ugh. I don't know why you like him so much. He's so...weird." Yuri trailed off, making a face at the last word.

Hades cocked his head to the side as he stared at him with amusement.

“Enlighten me, Yuri,” he spoke with his usual tone of coyness. “How did you find my future consort “weird”?” It never hurt to ask, but it always helps to see from another perspective.

“Well for starters, his fucking name!” Yuri began. “He’s the son of Demeter, the Goddess of Bountiful Harvest and he’s a God of Spring, practically the beginning of life…yet his name indicates “Destroyer”! The End of All Life! Death Incarnate! How can someone so flowery have a badass name like that?! It doesn’t make any sense! If it weren’t for the fact that Demeter is such a smothering mama, she would have named him so that he would get picked on!”

Hmm…it would seem that Yuri had a long list of reasons when he mentioned starters.

"Well, you certainly have your share of opinions." Hades said as he got closer to the river boat and hailed down the ferryman.

"I just call it like I see it. But what I can't see if how you like him so much." Yuri said. 

"Well you know what they said, Yuri, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You ought to know after all." Hades said as he paid the ferryman and got onto the wooden boat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked in a challenging tone as he raised an eyebrow. From the looks of it, he seemed to be in denial. 

"Well I've seen the way you look at that Centaur from the Surface. Otabek, isn't it? Not that I blame you. He is a handsome fellow." Hades spoke with a grin and gave a wink. 

At this the Underworld nymph blushed hard and he growled, looking every bit a pissed off kitten. 

"S-Shut up! That's not how Beka and I are!" Yuri stated, stomping his foot angrily. 

"Ah, you even gave him a nickname. How cute." Hades countered with a giggle. 

"I hope you fall into the river again and the souls strangle you! Go up and see your flower boy already!" Yuri snapped and disappeared in an angry puff of smoke. The dark lord watched as the smoke slowly dissipates from view before letting out a hearty laugh. 

“He’s such a Hell-kitty,” Hades cooed as soon as Charon rowed in. The hooded man let out a grunt before letting his lord upon the boat.

“If you ask me, he’s a cat that should be neutered.” He heard the elder god grumbled. “So, the Surface World, milord?”

Hades smiled as he gave the ferryman an affirmative nod. “If you please, Charon.”

And with that, Charon sets off of the shore with his oar before slowly rowed them to the other side of the River Styx.

Hades looked down at the small bouquet of daffodils and smiled.

This idea is going to work. It took him a good century to actually finally do this but better late than never no?

Once Hades had made it to the other side, he traveled up to the surface world of the living where there are some secret passageways created by himself since he first entered the Underworld. He popped his head out from the soil and looked around the vast meadow where he knew Persephone would be. And sure enough he saw his chosen beloved sitting under a tree, tenderly stroke a flower like a parent to their child.

Hades smiled widely and stood up at full height and started to walk over to the pretty young deity. But then he stopped dead, no pun intended, in his tracks when he saw something. Something more horrifying than the death he personifies. 

...It was someone else sitting right next to his beloved Persephone.


	5. When Hades met Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Hades and Persephone finally meet

There was someone else sitting next to his beloved Persephone.

 

 

There was someone else sitting next to his beloved Persephone.

 

…

 

There was SOMEONE else. Sitting. NEXT. to HIS. Beloved Persephone.

 

If it weren’t for his willpower, he would have crushed the bouquet of daffodils that he tried so hard to find since it was out of season. Honestly, these things are fragile…and they’re made of some arrogant man who can’t help but love himself!

Hades pouted as he glared at the person next to him. He seemed young, have short black hair with sun-kissed skin, rather animated by the way he talked and made gestures with his hands while Persephone laughed.

And what a wonderful laugh that is…

...A laugh that **HE** should be making Persephone have! Who was this person anyway? Well there was only one way to find out. Still holding onto the daffodils Hades melded his body into the shade and snuck over to the tree nearest Persephone and this dark skinned individual. This way he would be able to hear whatever they were saying. 

And soon, they started talking.

"...And that's how my little hamster got drunk off my wine and ended up beating up a snake!" The dark skinned man spoke and laughed as did Persephone. 

"Oh Phichit, your stories are always so funny. I could listen to them all day." Persephone said. 

Phichit, eh? So that is the person's name. And apparently he was a story teller of some kind. Though Hades had to admit that the story of a fuzzy rodent getting drunk, taking on a serpent and winning was amusing...he still didn't like that someone else made _**his**_ beloved laugh!

“Yes~…give me more praise!” Phichit laughed rather manically. “PRAISE ME! FOR IT SHALL GIVE ME POWAH! UNLIMITED…POWAH!!!!”

Hades cringed inwardly at the over-the-top performance that he just saw. Honestly, he needs some cheese with that ham...  
Persephone then let out a snort and couldn’t help but chortled out, holding onto his stomach as he does so.

“Honestly, you’re too much, Phichit!” he managed to speak between laughs. “Especially with that ONE incident where you had to literally held back the fact that this one guy is literally a jackass.”

“Hey! He has EARS of a jackass…I’m surprised that they actually made a play inspired by him. I mean, who would want to watch a bunch of dudes injure themselves close to Thanatos?”

“Apparently people who had nothing better else to do? Otherwise Thanatos would be out of the job.”

Hades let out a huff as he thought about the personification of Death itself.

So far, he heard that he was doing pretty good…plenty of humans dying left and right around the world. He does have some helpers though. But enough about Thanatos, have to scope out the competition! …He’s not insecure!

Hades then leaned in closer to listen more as the pair talked on. 

"So Persephone, if I may ask, what is new in your love life? Have you found yourself any suitors?" Phichit asked. 

"Oh no. I'm far too busy with learning to be a proper god the harvest for that." Persephone replied.

"Ah, but surely you can find time for at least a little tryst. Perhaps your beloved to be is just around the corner." Phichit added a sly grin when he said that. 

Hades had to hold back a gulp as he tried to freeze in place. That Phichit was too on the nose on that one…

“Who would want ME as a partner or consort?” He heard Persephone spoke up. Hades looked over and saw Persephone saddened a bit as he gazed down at the small blossom before him, caressing it softly. “I’m too…ordinary. Besides, there are other gods and goddesses that were more beautiful than me. I mean have you seen Aphrodite?!”

Now Hades REALLY had to hold back a choke this time and hold his tongue from revealing his presence. Surely he jest! Persephone is the most beautiful being in the universe! From his mussed up hair, his lovely eyes that he can drown himself in, that beautiful smooth skin that he wanted to touch…he could go on!

“Ah, don’t sell yourself short, Seph!” Phichit reassured him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Much to Hades’ displeasure but his beloved’s comfort takes priority. “You’re definitely gorgeous! I mean you got yourself a line of suitors the last time you’re on Olympus!”

Wait, suitors?

Now that he thought about it…back then there are a certain amount of gods that gained interest in Persephone the last time he was on Olympus…

Of course, the God of Death never took any of them as real competition. Not to boast but he knew what high regard he held as the elder brother of the Grecian Pantheon that consisted of him and his little brothers Zeus and Poseidon. Still, anyone whom attracted Persephone's interest even in the slightest bit was worth concern. An Hades could only hope that wasn't the case.

"I appreciate your praise, Phichit, but honestly I can't say that I very much like my choice of suitors. I don't feel as if they wish to be with me because of who I am." Persephone said.

"What do you mean by that?" Phichit asked curiously.

"Well my suitors consist mainly, if not completely, of deities who always try to endear themselves to Lord Zeus. You know how much of a big deal he is, he’s not only the most powerful god but also the KING. Not to mention the brother of my mom.” Persephone explained. 

"And so you feel they're only seeking to with you because of personal gain." Phichit said rather than asked this time. 

"Exactly. If I were to choose a suitor, it would have to be one who is genuine. I actually once had a dream where my ideal lover came to me with my favorite flower, daffodils, in a nice bouquet." Persephone spoke with a smile. “Silly isn’t it?”

That alone made Hades’ ears perk up.

Doth his ears deceive him?!

Yuuri’s ideal lover would come to him with his favorite flower, daffodils, in a nice bouquet?!

He had checked the all the criteria! Now all that he had to…wait, what did his foot locked on? Before he could even register it, Hades’ foot was looped upon the root of the tree that he was hiding behind, and with all the grace of a god and king…he had fallen flat upon his face. Before his beloved and his supposed rival (?)

But at least the bouquet are still in tact.

Hopefully.

He let out a groan as he gingerly picked himself up before checking the flowers in his hand. Good, they’re somehow still in tact, but dear gods his face! That really hurt! Just as Hades was about to rub his face, just to check if there are any damages, he soon had a feeling that he was being watched. 

Slowly he turned his head and saw himself staring into the very chocolate brown eyes of the object of his affection…along with his friend/supposed rival. 

And they’re staring at him back. 

Instantly Hades’ mind went blank while kneeling on the ground, with the bouquet clenched in his grip. For the first time in centuries, he had no idea what to do. Or even what to say. He could go for a greeting buck naked in some spring but there was no body of water nearby, and there was an extra with Persephone (where the nymph went, probably found another patch of flowers somewhere), there’s the classic hello but that’s too ordinary!

His friend, Phichit from what he heard, was staring at him with ever changing emotions, compared to his beloved’s who had the deer in the torchlights look. 

First was shock, which was quickly replaced by amusement. Then the last one set him on edge. 

Recognition. And was that a smirk that he just saw in a split second?

“…GASP!” he suddenly spoke up vocally, making Persephone and Hades both jump in surprise. “My Hamster Senses…are tingling.”

“…Ha?” it was the first intelligent thing that Hades let out. 

“What…are you talking about…?” Persephone asked, more or less vocalized what he was asking as well.

But neither of them got the exact answer as Phichit dramatically leapt up to his feet with a look of determination off to the distance. Also known as nothing in particular. 

“THE PUBLIC NEEDS ME! WOOSH!” 

Then with a dramatic swish of his makeshift traveling cape, he spurred off into the distance, even making flying noises with his arms spread out like a bird. Persephone and Hades both watched blankly as Phichit ran off, even heard him exchange greetings with Yuuko in the distance. Persephone stared after the disappearing speck of his best friend for a minute before turning his attention back to Hades as he smiled nervously. 

“So…hi?”

All Hades could do was to smile bashfully as he held out his intended gift. 

“…Hi.”

—

Hades couldn’t believe it.

Never in his life that he would actually get this chance. 

He was actually going to court his beloved Persephone!

“So…hi?”

“…Hi.”

And all he could do was to say hi back…

…Wow, he’s really off on his flirting game. 

Then again, it had been centuries since…

“So…you’re the guy that has been watching me.” 

Hades blinked when Persephone’s voice (wow, it sounded more beautiful when this close) broke his minor train of thought and shook his head a bit before looking at the younger god before him. 

“Huh, wha?” Smooth, Hades. Smooth.

Persephone cocked his head to the side a bit as he stared at him, reminding him for a moment of Makkachin (either in his small compact form or his hellhound form, he’s still adorable!) before realizing what he was talking about. And he would do the only option that he had. Panic. 

“I…I didn’t mean to make it seem like a stalker! I was admiring you from afar, not that it’s creepy or anything!”

Oh dear Gods, he’s rambling. Never in his entire existence does he ramble. Grandmother Gaia, please swallow him up now. Then he stopped when he heard that sound of Persephone laughing once more, this time, it sounded more clear and wonderful to his ears. He looked up and saw the laughing face of his beloved. 

“By Zeus, you’re so funny!” Persephone giggled, wiping a tear from his eye before looking at him and smiled so sweetly. “I guess I was worried about nothing after all.” That moment was when Hades immediately felt his heart thump against his chest. 

Just like last time…

He then held his gift out to Persephone, almost timidly. 

“This…this is for you…” 

Persephone blinked as he looked down, his chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of the daffodils before him. 

“Those…those are my favorite!” He practically squealed as he gingerly took it from Hades. Hades felt Persephone’s hands brushed against his, sending a jolt of pleasure up his limbs and to his brain. 

_So…so soft…_ was all he could think of as Persephone took the bouquet close and softly inhale the sent of the blossoms. 

“They’re beautiful…” he sighed with content before looking up to Hades. “I’m Persephone…and you are…?”

Hades returned the smile as he stood up and took a seat next to the younger god, making sure that he wasn’t sitting too close to him. Even though he really, really wanted to. But he wanted to make a better impression on him. 

_Baby steps…_

“I’m Hades, Lord of the Dead and King of the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the introduction of Phichit...in here, he is some sort of animal mystic from the faraway lands of Thailand. May or may NOT be a god...YOU DECIDE! :D


	6. Flower Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally in California you guys! I have to admit, the updates MIGHT be a bit slow due to the fact that I'm currently a housewife and still learning Oceanside, but never fret, I shall never give up! Please enjoy!

Never before he would have the chance to make the possible love of his life laugh. 

Much less be the one to cause it.

Yet here he was, sitting underneath the tree with Persephone, laughing at some story that he was telling him. 

Hades managed to calm himself so that he could conclude the story properly. 

“…And that was how I found out that my Helm of Darkness was suitable for making sand castle molding.” 

Persephone giggled as he looked up to him. 

“I can’t believe that you used the very weapon that was crafted to you by the one of the first Cyclopes as something to make sandcastles with. If they could be rolling in their graves.”

Hades smiled brightly when he mentioned that. “Well, funny you should mentioned that. Ever since the fall of Cronus, they willingly returned to Tartarus under Campe as supervising officers. I have no idea why at the time but they figured that the poor woman could use all the help since I figured that she served as the warden long before I took up the throne.” Then he paused when Hades thought about it. “But lately she was acting rather odd since the additions of other supervising officers since the income of sinners as centuries passed.”

The younger god listened with interest, taking in every word he said. The bouquet of daffodils lay gently upon his lap, feeling the warm breeze against his hair. 

“It sounds interesting…” he spoke out loud, more to himself. 

Hades blinked as he looked over to him with curiosity. 

“The Underworld,” Persephone specified. “It actually sounds interesting to me.” 

To this, Hades was surprised. Never in his life that anyone - mortal or otherwise - would say that the Underworld, the final destination for those who have mortal lives, was interesting. It was natural that everyone, no matter what rank or age, would fear not only death but of the unknown. So far, there are three destinations for mortals, depending on their morality in life…the Elysian Fields, the Asphodel Meadows, and Tartarus. 

While Elysium and the Asphodel Meadows are the most sought out choices, Tartarus is what everyone feared the most. A deep abyss that served as a prison for those who committed atrocities in life, it also served as the dungeon for the Titans, Cronus amongst them. Ever since he had voluntarily taken up reign of the Underworld, Hades honestly felt something older…and powerful being there. Like it was not only watching him but the entire realm as well as it was slowly filled with souls that were dearly departed from the Surface. 

The presence was there…no doubt that both sinned souls and the guards could feel it too. 

But nevertheless, Tartarus gave him no trouble so far.

He has his own subjects, sure. Mostly those who have been in existence far longer than he has and had already made the Underworld their home. They followed him as soon as he took the throne, no questions asked and no objections. 

However, he does admit that it was…rather lonely during his reign. 

Hades rarely get visits from his own family. And he had to admit, he was barely up on Olympus himself due to the work that needed to be done, unless it was one of those meetings. He was thankful that he had Yakov working underneath him, taking the load himself whenever he takes a much (advised) needed break once in a while. Even so, where could he spend his free time? Whom is he going to spend it with?

Come to think of it…this thing that he and Persephone are doing, it reminded him of that time with her…

“I’ve…I’ve never traveled much since I got here a long time ago.” Persephone continued. “The only place I’ve traveled to was a nearby town and the beach if I want a change in scenery. Or the closest thing that is. I would have gone a bit further than that but…” then he lowered his gaze as he stared at his daffodils, absentmindedly caressing them. “I don’t think my mother would allow me, even if it was meant to expanding my abilities.”

Hades frowned, knowing what he was talking about. 

It was no secret that Demeter tends to be protective, even Hera would find it overboard when they all found out about her sudden decision those centuries ago. No one knew where they went once they touched ground, due to the fact that Demeter - and ONLY Demeter - was the only one that took the time and day to visit Mount Olympus, for meetings or otherwise. 

But never mentioned the location of Persephone.

Well, _he_ had to pull in some favors though. 

“I’m sure that she’s doing that to protect you,” well that is an understatement that he had ever made. Throughout all of these centuries of knowing his younger sister, one cannot underestimate the power of a goddess blessed AND gifted by their grandmother, Gaia herself. Sweet as she is, he keep note that she can also be ferocious when angered. 

“You’re her only child after all,” He continued. “It was a bit…overbearing. But everything she does for you is out of love.”

Persephone nodded, smiling a bit. 

“I know…” he agreed. “I do appreciate it, but sometimes I really, really wanted to prove that I can take care of myself. It’s been over a millennia and she won’t let me at least visit Olympus once. She told me that there was a reason that we moved out but I have yet to get it.”

Ah…so that is the reason…

Hades let out a thoughtful hum, while discreetly moved a bit closer to him. He had already talked to Zeus about courting Persephone…but then again, there is Demeter to worry about. However, he had waited this long and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, Zeus is the king! Surely he would let Demeter know beforehand about this!

—

Olympus…

“Ah…AH-CHOO!” 

Zeus sniffed and was thankful that he managed not to spill a drop of his beverage. Ganymede stared up at his lord with concern, holding a pitcher of nectar in his hands.

“Is everything alright, Milord?” he asked.

“No…it feels like someone’s talking about me.” Then he looked over to his young cupbearer with a saucy smirk. “So, you have any other plans for this afternoon, Gany?”

—

“I think I have an idea…” Hades spoke.

Persephone looked up to him in curiosity, asking a silent question that Hades was pretty sure that he had an idea what his beloved was thinking. 

“How about I take you on a tour to the Underworld?” He suggested, having a hard time to conceal his utmost glee at the look of surprise upon Persephone’s cute face. “It wouldn’t take long but I’m sure that there are a lot of things to show you. Such as the Asphodel Meadows, Elysian Fields, or if you’re adventurous, the Punishment Fields of Tartarus. That is if you want to, it’s not a faint of heart for anyone. Oh and there are a lot of rivers that we could have picnics by…oh and also so many new faces to see!”

Persephone was at a loss of words. For one thing, he would jump at the chance for something like this. On the other hand, he would be leaving without letting his mother know about this. Not to mention that she had yet to meet something that is outside of his usual circle of friends. (Which only consists of the Katsuki family, Yuuko and her family, and Phichit). And Zeus only knows on how judgmental on anyone that deemed worthy to her or up to her standards. Other than that, he wasn’t allowed to interact other gods for some odd reason. 

Only an occasional goddess or two, mostly Athena, Artemis, and -once in a blue moon- Hestia (via hearth nonetheless).

So far.

 _Why not?_ A small voice in his head asked, while he was weighing his pros and cons of his decision. 

_You’ve always listened to mother like a good little boy…so what’s the harm? After all, you only live once._

…You only live once…

That was the phrase that he kept on hearing among mortals.

Whenever they’re doing something that would risk their lives, something that they might regret in the future but in the end they would still do it. Whether it was diving off a cliff and into a deep pond, poke a sleeping bear, or try to outrun a herd of angry centaurs…they would still do it. 

Almost as if proving that they are truly living despite having a lifespan of a mayfly. 

That might be the reason why some of them went on epic quests for one reason or another. When it comes right down to it, they don’t want to be forgotten. They wanted to make their mark in history, show that they have existed and they mattered. 

And him? 

Just growing flowers in obscurity with no idea or direction in life? Up until his mother finally decided that he’s old enough to make his own decisions? Or just wanted him to live out his eternal life to her own choosing?

Yeah…why not take a chance? Or at least this one?

After thinking this over, Persephone stared at the daffodils before coming to a definite conclusion. Hades only said that it would only be a short while, just a tour in someplace different that’s all. Besides, the Underworld is PRACTICALLY nearby. In some other form or way but enough dilly-dally!

He then looked up to Hades, looking at him straight in the eye. All the while trying not to admire on how ever-changing in shade of ocean blue within the other god’s eyes, and how his silvery hair flow along the hair like silk upon water. Easy there, Persephone…don’t act weird on the guy you just met…

“That sounds like fun, so alright! Take me there!” 

Hades blinked before smiling rather widely, giving him a rather unique heart-shaped mouth (which is oddly adorable for some reason).

“REALLY?!” He exclaimed, grabbing Persephone’s hands (and the flowers) in the process, catching him by surprise as he pulled him close. “You really wanna come with me to my home?!” 

Ok, admittedly, Hades MAY have - what do mortals say nowadays? - jumped the crossbow at this point. But hearing his beloved, HIS future love, actually agreeing to come with him even for a short while, he couldn’t help himself. Still, he wanted to make sure if that is what Persephone wants…

Persephone managed to recover from his shock before looking at Hades clearly, he could have sworn that he felt his heart stopped for a moment. He thought that Hades was good looking at a certain distance…but up close, he was downright gorgeous. He could see the latter’s eyes more clearly, definitely have shades of the ocean that he and Yuuko tend to swim in when they were younger. The sunlight that was peeking through the branches of the tree made his pale skin glow underneath his platinum hair. 

_Oh…so handsome…_ he felt ichor rushing to his face before mentally shake himself out of a stupor before thinking of the right words to make a response. 

“Yes, I do.” His voice was filled with resolution that is as formidable as Hephaestus’ greatest swords. He thanked the Fates for letting him speak without so much of a stutter like usual. Perhaps it was this new-found courage that he didn’t know that he had after bearing his soul, even if it were a little bit. Come to think of it, it seemed to be the first time that he had opened this much to someone else. It took a few months for Phichit to take him out of his shell when they first met. There is something about Hades that somehow sets him at ease at somehow…

The way Hades reacted was akin to a puppy happy at the fact he made his favorite person so happy, his blue eyes gave off a sparkle as he leaned in close to Persephone. 

“I’m so happy!” He cheered, pulling their hands to his chest. “We’ll be going there in style!” Hades then stood both himself and Persephone up to their feet before heading over to the deeper part of the woods, away from the sunshine and the colorful meadows. The younger god didn’t notice, still feeling the mixture of excitement and anxiety at doing something for himself of the first time. It didn’t took long for them to get a certain clearing, where the woods are the densest. This was the first time he had venture out into unfamiliar territory, but Persephone knew that he had long pass the point of no return. 

Besides, Hades just said that its going to be a short while. 

He would be back before his mother would even notice that he was gone. 

“Alright…I think this would be a good spot.” He heard Hades spoke. Persephone looked up to him in confusion and was about to ask until the latter placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a long, loud whistle. It only took him a while to take notice that all sounds in their current area had became still and silent. There were no birds twittering in the distance, not even the rustling of the trees or brushes. 

He had to admit, it was rather unsettling. But what he doesn’t know that it was only a beginning. Persephone’s only warning came into a form of a rumble underneath their feet, which he instinctively cling to the first thing closest to him and closed his eyes for a moment. Hades took note of his distress before stroking his dark hair for reassurance as the ground opens up before them. 

“I’m sorry about that…they tend to like to make a dramatic entrance…” He apologized. 

Gathering up what little courage he had, Persephone managed to open his eyes a bit as he looked up to Hades. 

“Who’s “they”?” He managed to speak out.

Hades was about to open his mouth to reply but was cut off by a series of sharp neighs. A jovial heart shaped smile grew on his face as he turned to the now open chasm in the ground. “Oh, there they are!” 

Persephone slowly turned his head, only to cling to Hades a bit tighter when he saw four sets of red eyes in the darkness. A snort was heard along with the sound of hooves galloping upwards as the silhouettes slowly form into the most frightening horses that he had ever seen. Each of them were black as the moonless night, and they seemed to be impressively strong judging by the way they were carrying a…metallic pink chariot behind them with decorative swirling design. Very unusual for someone that is supposed to be the Lord of the Dead. The first thing that he thought that something that would befit a god like him was black and sinister or golden and regal. Persephone would have been amazed at the sheer contrast of it, if it weren’t for the fact on how terrifying those horses looked. They each gazed down at him with eyes burning like fire, he could have sworn that he could see smoke each time they snort. 

He almost missed the cool hand upon his, Persephone finally looked up to see the mixture of reassurance and genuine sympathy upon Hades’ face. 

“I know that they’re scary,” he said. “But please believe me, they’re the sweetest things. Second to my sweet Makkachin of course.”

It somehow set Persephone at ease a bit, however he couldn’t help but furrow his brow in confusion. 

“Who’s…Makkachin?” Even the name seemed to be odd. Childish yet odd to be precise. 

Hades nodded, his smile grew wider at the mention of this “Makkachin”. 

“He’s my sweet little baby!” Then his bangs were blew back by the hot snort close to his face. Hades didn’t even flinched when he looked over to see the horses staring at him unamused. “Oh same to you four too! You’re all my sweet babies!”

That seemed to place the equine quartet at each as the leader flicked his mane with pride. Almost as if to say, “and don’t you forget about it!”

Seeing that played out really made Persephone a bit more comfortable around the horses, it also helped the fact that the chariot that they were pulling debunked down their frightening factor. Persephone felt Hades took his hand and gently lead him onto the chariot first, like a gentleman would do for a lady of the court. The young god blushed a bit at the comparisons between that image and what is happening with him and Hades. To think something like that would happen to him. But then again…he is searching for someone that he can stand by with. And the daffodils looked nice and Hades seemed considerate enough to look up his favorite flower. 

Persephone blinked out of his train of thought when he felt Hades’ presence behind him, as he saw the elder god’s arms appear on either side of him and took the reigns. Almost like he was caging him there. He didn’t know that he was holding his breath when Persephone felt Hades’ breath upon his ear.   
“Best to stay close,” he heard him whisper. “It’s going to be a bit of a rough ride.” It sounded so smooth and sensual, like golden honey slowly oozing down or the most exquisite silk from exotic lands. It was amazing that Persephone managed to keep himself upright, though his knees were buckling a bit. 

“O-ok…” he managed to speak out, hoping that his voice didn’t crack. 

That seemed to appease Hades nonetheless before giving the reigns a firm tap, easing the horses back to the chasm that would lead to the Underworld. Persephone barely had time to brace himself at the shear speed as they descend into the darkness. The last thing he saw was the light and a few stray white petals were flown into the air thanks to the force power that he was feeling. 

And then…

There was darkness.

—

“There we go…”

Yuuko smiled at her accomplishment as she stood up with a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. These would be great as the flower crown projects for her little girls. She should thank Persephone for another wonderful display of his gift. That boy had no idea what he was talking about, being a mediocre god that wouldn’t match up to the big leagues on Olympus. Sure there are some…questionable traits about them. Mostly towards those who are the fairer sex, look pretty, or simply just bored. But there are some good things about them. 

Such as Demeter for example…ever since she had taken on the role as Earth Mother and Agriculture Goddess, they were blessed with bountiful food of grains, fruits, and vegetables. The kind fair-haired Lady of the Harvest, treating all living things with great care like a mother would do with her own children. She seemed like a nice woman, a bit overprotective whenever Persephone was involved but she can understand when she was pregnant with her triplets. Not only that, Yuuko can see how much Demeter loves him. 

Who wouldn’t?

He’s funny, reliable, can be really stubborn but his determination is as hard as Hephaestus’ greatest forged weapons. Not to mention that he seemed beautiful…not as “enough to rival Aphrodite” but in a class all on his own. 

If only that silly god could see that. 

Speaking of which…

“Persephone!” She called out while looking around. It would seem that she ventured out further than she realized. “Persephone?” Yuuko called out again as she made her way back to where she had last seen her best friend. 

She furrowed her brow in confusion when she was met with more silence. That was strange. Usually, Persephone would immediately respond back to her and head over to her side. But now there was silence. Her only company were the slightly swaying flowers to the breeze and a singing bird or two.

“…Persephone?” 

Again, there is no answer. 

Worry filled her entire being, her feet bringing her further to where she last seen Persephone as each step quickens. 

_Please be ok, please be ok, oh sweet gods above please let him be ok!_

It had became a mantra, a prayer to keep herself reassured. She didn’t know who to pray to at the moment. Her father…Zeus…Helios? She had no idea. Someone, anyone, let her know that her best friend is ok!

When she skidded down into a halt when she felt the earth rumble underneath her feet. Yuuko let out a gasp as she clasped her bouquet close to her. Fear and panic rushed through her like a tidal wave on a stormy night, her eyes widened in horror. Was it an earthquake? Could a titan finally escaped Tartarus?! Or did Atlas finally reached to the point that he doesn’t care about his punishment and would rather die and take everyone else with him!?!

As soon as the rumbling started, it soon stopped. 

Yuuko let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was breathing. As relieved as she was that it was only momentarily, that still doesn’t change the fact that Persephone was nowhere to be found. With that in mind, Yuuko unceremoniously dropped her bouquet, forgetting them as she ran to the direction where Persephone would be mostly at. From what she knew, Phichit left him by a tree nearby the dark woods. 

That is one of the many places that Demeter had forbidden him to go- well, everywhere that wasn’t the Hatsetsu town or the beach.

But yet Persephone still sat near it, his own odd way of discreet rebellion yet at the same time not disobeying her. 

That had to be it. 

She went onto a sprint, heading to the spot where Persephone was last seen. 

“PERSEPHONE! PERSEPHONE!” 

Yuuko ran and ran, not caring if she might ran into a bear or a lion until she finally got to the clearing, slowing down in order to take in the surroundings. There was no hide or hair of where Persephone was…not to mention at this part of the forest, it was a perfect location to stray out of Helios’ ever watching eye. Yuuko breathed heavily, stepping forward in order to see if she can find some sort of clue on what happened to her friend. 

She then stopped when she noticed of something underneath her sandaled foot. Yuuko slowly lifted it up and saw that it was a few flower petals. 

Daffodil petals. 

Which doesn’t make any sense. Powerful and skilled Persephone was in his skill, he knew better than growing flora out of season, favoritism or not. So how did those get here…?

Then for a moment, Yuuko felt her heart stop for a moment. Not too far from the petals were hooveprints. Horse hooveprints. Of course, her first thought was centaurs…only that they don’t dwell in dark dense forests such as this. And also, weren’t as heavy. 

There are three kinds of horses in this universe…

The horses of Helios…those of Poseidon…and more importantly…

“…Hades…” she gasped out. 

Oh, this isn’t going to end well…


	7. Going Deep Underground

The only sound that he could hear was his own breathing, as he see nothing but darkness. It didn’t took him long that he realized that he had his own eyes closed. Not to mention that he was clinging to something rather tightly, he could feel something soft against his face as well as whatever it was, it was softly caressing his face. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

Persephone managed to gain enough courage to open his eyes, and blinking a few times to regain his sight. What he saw before him he wasn’t prepared. 

The first thing that he noticed that it was dark all around them, indicating that they’re somehow underground and the closest thing to illumination was the eerie glow of the still waters. And the next thing that he noticed that it was cold. 

So cold…

Colder than the ocean that he had swam in. 

There was no sun…no blue sky. 

Not even sound of birds or bees, the only sounds that he could hear were droplets of moisture from the dark stalactites and the closest thing to illumination was the reflecting waters against the stone that gave off an eerie glow, making him move closer to Hades for comfort. It was frightening…yet for some odd reason, it seemed beautiful to him. Persephone was in complete awe of the place, taking everything in as he looked around. All the while Hades watched with deep admiration in his eyes. 

“Is this…the Underworld?” The young god finally spoke with awe. “It’s more beautiful than I thought.”

Hades let out a small laugh, wrapping an arm around Persephone’s waist to give him more warmth. He felt the younger god tense up against his touch a bit before relaxing. Centuries dwelling in this place made him used to the cold air, however he failed to take in the account that the Upper Dweller like Persephone might not be used to the new temperature. 

“You know that is the first time someone said that the Underworld is beautiful.” He admitted.

The statement was true. For the longest time, everyone, both mortal and divine of above, have feared his kingdom. Even with the promise of resting within the eternal paradise that is the Elysian Fields, they are still weary. Those who had long been passed, accepted their fates until the time as come for one of them to rejoin the upper world in a new form.  
But from Persephone…that really meant a lot to him. 

“Although, this was only the beginning.” Hades continued before leading him off of the chariot. “Come, a boat would be waiting for us.” 

He guided Persephone by hand towards the shore bank of the River Syx, Hades reached into his pouch to pull out a couple of drachmas in preparation. Meanwhile Persephone stood by his side as he gazed at the dark waters of the Styx. 

“Is this the famous Styx that I hear about?” He spoke up, sounding ecstatic. “The river where you swear oaths to?”

Hades took the moment to look over to him and smiled fondly at him. “That’s right,” he responded before turning back his attention beyond the waters. “Not only that, the river is also a goddess in her own right.” 

“Really?!” Persephone gasped in excitement. “What does she look like? I only heard of her through stories but they’re not really specific on the details.”

The dark god let out a small chuckle at the enthusiasm of the younger god as soon as he spotted the tell-tale silhouette of the upcoming boat. 

Right on schedule…

Persephone took notice and instinctively moved closer to Hades. 

“Wh-what was that?” 

Hades smiled reassuringly as he wrapped an arm around the other god’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, it’s our ride to my kingdom.” 

And on cue, Charon’s boat rowed up to them and halted himself with his oar. 

“Ah, good to see you again, Milord,” the ferryman spoke up. He raised his head a bit when he noticed that there was someone else with his sovereign. Charon cocked his head in curiosity, though he noticed that his action seemed to made the younger man (as it seemed) flinched and actually HIDE BEHIND HADES.

Hades…probably the most feared god of the Underworld, or rather in existence.

The very god whose name was forbidden upon the lips of mortals…

And this foolish boy was hiding behind him as if he alone could protect him.

Now he had seen everything.

“Milord?” 

Victor cocked his head to the side, akin to how Cerberus acted whenever he comes across something curious. 

“Yes?” He responded innocently. 

“Why is there a boy behind you?” 

“Hmm?” Gods damn that man’s obliviousness! One would think he would have dipped into Lethe one time when he was here. “Oh yes! Charon, this is Persephone, my new guest and God of Spring. Persephone, this is Charon, he’s the nice man who ferried the souls of the dead to my kingdom!”

The young god shyly peeked out from behind of Hades, and gave the elder a small wave. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, sir.” His voice was meek and soft but the Ferryman could hear him just fine. The young man seemed nice so far, but judging by the look and tone of his lord, it would seem that he might have meant more than just a mere guest. 

“Likewise…” Then Charon turned to Hades with a neutral stare as his lord smiled rather…happily. “This would be a bit higher than usual, milord, so it would be two obols.” 

Hades seemed to be more than happy to oblige as he dug through his robes and produced the payment onto the other god’s almost skeletal hand. Charon received the payment and showcased his gratitude with a nod of his head. The silver-haired god turned to his young charge and took the latter’s hand gently. 

“Please watch your step.” He cautioned him. 

Persephone nodded as he carefully stepped onto the boat. That is when Charon first noticed the bouquet of daffodils in his hand, instantly it became clear. This young boy…he is the same god that his lord had been pining for all these centuries. And who would have thought that he would actually succeed in his courtship? Well, the first part anyway. He kept his silence in a respectful manner while Hades get onboard as well before pushing off of the bank to row across the still waters of Styx. 

When he did, Charon noticed something off about the banks as they drifted across the water.  
There upon the bank…there were small sprouts forming. 

—

Normally a soul of the deceased would be utterly terrified once they have boarded upon Charon’s boat. Man, woman, child, they would tremble like leaves against the wind while taking in the inky blackness that surrounds them. Even to the point of tears once they saw the gates. But Persephone (should he call him Sir Persephone?) on the other hand was leaning over the boat, staring into the water. He seemed to be taking his entire experience in stride compared to his past passengers from…who knows how long, but then again, eternity tends to make you forget. Although he seemed to be a bit afraid at first (he cannot honestly blame him) but that doesn’t overshadow the fascination the way he was taking everything in. 

“You have a very nice boat, Mr. Charon!” Persephone spoke up, turning to him as Charon rows. 

Charon could only blink as he paused for a moment before resuming rowing. Now that was something one hasn’t heard everyday.

“Thank you, Sir Persephone.” He replied courteously, not knowing what to think at the moment. No one has ever spoken to him before. Much less called him “Mr. Charon”, when he was just known as the Ferryman amongst the whispers of the passengers, either prefer to keep to themselves or try to find safety in huddled groups. 

“Oh, please! Just Persephone, I’m not really that important anyway. I highly doubt I would get much worshippers once I achieve godhood.” 

Hm, polite AND humble, his Lord certainly have good taste. 

“Persephone~” He heard his Lord spoke in the ever present sing-song tone. “Don’t place yourself down like that, you’re a child of one of the most prominent gods in existence. You should give yourself more credit.”

Persephone blushed a bit before turning his attention back to his bouquet gift. 

“You’re too kind, Hades…” he mumbled bashfully. 

Perhaps too humble, in Charon’s opinion. There is some serious confidence and self-esteem issues there. He is still young, but he has plenty to learn. Every deity in existence started out differently after all.

And his Lord was no different. 

“My liege…we are at the Gates.” He finally spoke up. 

—

Persephone then looked up and he couldn’t contain his gasp, whether it was from awe or fear. Maybe it was both, either way…the very sight of the gates was enough to render him speechless. Either way, the sight of the gates were impressive beyond words. While it was frightening, there was an odd sense of beauty and elegance in a rather macabre way. It was practically a work of art in of its own, practically outshining the works of the Upperworld’s sculptors when it comes to the details of each figure that seemed to take some painstaking work. There was something about this gate that seemed to have struck him in some way. 

It was that familiar feeling of coming home…but at the same time, it wasn’t home.

It was strange, this was the first time that he had been here. And he was only at the entrance of Hades’ kingdom. Persephone only been jerked out of his stupor when the boat hit the shore, only to brace himself against the edge. He managed to keep himself from going overboard into the river or have a face full of dirt upon the shore. Hades was the first to stood up and got off board the boat before turning to help Persephone off. 

The younger god took his hand gratefully as he boarded off the boat. He used one hand to smooth out the wrinkles of his half-chiton and looked over to Charon with a smile. 

“Thank you for the ferry ride, Mr. Charon!” He said. 

The Ferryman lifted his hood up, to reveal his face a bit so that he could show that he was returning the smile. 

“No…thank you, Persephone.” And with that, he pushed off of the shore and rowed out across the waters once more, disappearing into the inky blackness. Persephone watched after him before looking back to Hades, who was waiting by with a patient smile. 

“He seems nice.” Persephone finally spoke up, walking over to his side. 

Hades just simply smiled as he took Persephone’s free hand. “I think you have made his day.” 

The spring god tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I did?” He spoke. 

“Of course. This was the first time that anyone actually had a decent conversation with him. It had been practically forever since he had one.” 

That alone was news to him. He knew that he only just met the man but Charon seemed like a nice man. A bit quiet and admittedly kind of scary, but he is polite. He seemed to be on good terms with Hades as well, considering their interaction when they row across the water. Not to mention possibly hard working, considered on how well-maintained his boat was. 

So, who wouldn’t want to talk to him, even if it was just a small chat?  
“No one talked to him…?” Persephone spoke out slowly, trying to make sense of it. “I don’t understand, he seems nice.”

Hades let out a chuckle before giving the younger god’s hand a soft squeeze. “You’re too kind, you know that, Persephone?” Then he patted the smaller hand in his grip. “Come on, there’s another one that I wanted you to meet!”

He then lead Persephone to the gates, giving the younger god the opportunity to admire the craftsmanship of the architecture clearly. It seemed to be taller than he thought, just about a good six meters high give or take. As they grew closer, he could make out intricate details of the intertwined bodies of both men and women that merged against the dark material, probably obsidian or jet stone. The one that caught his eye the most was the three figures that stood on the very top of the gate panels. He couldn’t tell if they were a men or a women, but by the way that they are huddled together, clasping their hands as their heads bowed in prayer. Or acceptance compared to the utter despair and torment that the other figures have portrayed upon the gate. 

“Wow…” was all he could utter out as they drew near the gate. 

He would have watched where he was going…that is until he finally noticed the three pairs of glowing eyes staring down at him. Persephone noticed Hades stopping before him and placed himself in front. 

“Hades?” He spoke up, now feeling a bit frightened. 

“Stay behind me, Persephone.” Hades told him, sounding a bit urgent. 

Persephone was about to speak, even question on what is happening, until the sounds of growling and hissing filled his ears. That is when he saw it and his eyes widened with shock and terror. 

Before him was a massive dark beast of a dog, which surprisingly had three heads that were connected to the neck. There was a mane of serpents hissing and writing from the neck to shoulders, making a makeshift nest. The serpentine tail was the finishing touch, the forked tongue flicked in and out as it slithered into view, and each eyes seemed to be trained on Persephone.

He took an instinctive step back when he saw the beast looking down at him. It was nothing like he had seen before. He had seen dogs, NORMAL sized dogs, on the Upper World, and an occasional wolf or two during night times. But this…this isn’t neither a dog or wolf. This thing was in a class all on its own. 

“N-Nice doggy…” He managed to utter out. 

The dog -or is it dogs?- let out three sets of barks, which made Persephone jump a bit. 

“Cerberus…” Hades spoke out in a calm yet stern tone, raising up a hand. “Behave yourself, boy.”

However the beast, now called Cerberus, didn’t listened and let out a low growl as he -or is it they?! - stride towards them. When Hades started to move back, Persephone taken it as a cue to move as well. He was starting to feel scared, this isn’t what he was expecting, and he was barely at the gates! Is this…is this how it was going to end?

Can he actually die?!

He shouldn’t have agreed to this!

Numerous thoughts filled his head as he slowly begin to panic, not knowing what to do. The only thing that seemed to be literally standing between him and Cerberus was Hades himself, and he didn’t know if he could take something like Cerberus on by himself!

Then Cerberus let out another set of barks before charging towards them. 

“No, no, NO! CERBERUS! DOWN BOY!” Hades cried out, now panicking himself and waving his arms, as if that alone would stop him. The ground shook beneath their feet at each time the large canine beast bounded towards them before making a leap. Persephone let out a shriek and instinctively closed his eyes when a bright light was shone. Then next thing he knew he was on his back upon the ground with paws against his bare chest. 

This was it.

This was how he was going to be mauled and there was no way that his mother would know about it. It would be like that sinew incident with Zeus during the Titan Rebellion that he had once heard about, only gorier. He doesn’t know he could be able to go back from this kind of thing…the only thing that Persephone could do was to keep his eyes shut and wait for the worst to come.

And the worst came in a form of a wet tongue upon his face. 

“Wha…Huh?!” 

With a burst of courage, Persephone blinked rapidly before looking up at…

A normal yet standard looking dog with the fluffiest brown fur that he had ever seen. It was panting rather excitedly with a pink tongue lolled out and fluffy tail that was wagging happily behind it. Gone was the beast with three heads and a mane of serpents and there was this dog instead. Before Persephone could even say anything else, the dog leaned in to give him a rather enthusiastic tongue bath.

“Gah! Haha…Stop it!” He begged between laughs, however he didn’t know if he wanted this to stop. Although he was asking himself this one particular question. 

What just happen?!

“Cerberus!” came Hades’ voice, making Persephone to look over to see him looking torn from being amused or disappointed. Most likely that look was directed at the dog itself.

Persephone managed to push the dog off and sat up, though the dog didn’t move away from him with its still braced upon his chest and still panting in a rather happy manner as it looked at Hades, tail still wagging to the point of thumping against the stone ground. Almost as if the creature had no idea what he was talking about. He stared at the silver-haired god at a moment before his mind placed two and two together. 

“Wait, THIS is Cerberus?!” Persephone exclaimed, whipping his attention back to the dog in shock. 

This adorable fluffy dog…was Cerberus, the three-headed beast from the darkest of nightmares. 

The child of Typhoon and Echidna, the parents of all monsters…

IS THIS ADORABLE. FLUFFY. DOG.

Hades just smiled as he shrugged.

“But he prefers to be called Makkachin, though. Thinks it was cuter for him, and he mostly on duty in the other form. He rarely gets time to fool around in that one.” Then he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Seriously though, I’m sorry about this…he never acted to anyone like this before.”

And that was no lie at all. Mostly due to his role as the Gate Guardian of the Underworld. That doesn’t give him any time to actually interact anyone that wasn’t dead or scared shitless of him (and that was just him in real form!) Besides, there was no one in existence that Cerberus would take an immediate shine to.

That is until Persephone came along…

Makkachin let out a happy bark before turning back to Persephone and gave him a tongue bath once more. The young god let out a laugh once more, torn between pushing the dog away or let him continue it as he placed his hands upon the soft, fluffy body. 

“Stop it, that tickles!” he laughed, wrapping his arms around the dog to give him a hug. 

Hades smiled softly at the sight before him, leaning against a nearby rock. He watched as Persephone nuzzled into the fur while Makkachin tried his best to give his own version of a hug. 

Maybe this is a good idea to bring him down here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere in a certain version of the myth, asphodels bloom beneath Persephone's feet upon the bank of the River Styx


	8. Mother's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, happy holidays to everyone! And winter...is coming.

This was a bad idea...scratch that, it was the WORST idea.

But she had to tell Demeter.She had to tell Demeter that her child was somehow kidnapped by her own brother. Yuuko swallowed hard as she neared the cottage in the meadow. The very humble cottage that she always went just to visit her best friend since childhood. But approaching it now, it was like nearing the entrance to a vicious monster instead of an agriculture and harvest goddess. 

But still, she was one of the Olympians...she is just as powerful as her siblings in her own right. 

Gods...this is a really bad idea. She hoped that she would live long enough to see her Takeshi and her precious girls.

As she made the journey to Demeter's earthly domain, a small part of Yuuko actually weighed the pros and cons of not telling the favorite of Mother Earth Gaia about the abduction. Of course she squashed that idea immediately. For one thing, she wouldn't want someone to forgo telling her what became of her daughters if they were kidnapped. And for another it simply wasn't right to do. Demeter deserved to know. Speaking of knowing, the more Yuuko thought about this whole thing the more she wondered something... 

“Why didn't Persephone fight back? True Hades is one of the founding Gods, but surely Persephone is able to defend himself to some degree.” Yuuko spoke aloud to herself as she climbed up the many steps to the natural temple where mortals go to beseech to Demeter.

Well, cottage for now. But still, it showcased on how powerful Demeter would be...if she felt like it. Still, Yuuko was at the point of no return. After all, Demeter needed to know. Surely, she would understand, Hades is her older brother. He's family...and family forgive each other. Right?…Right?

—

“...Hades...did WHAT?!”

It took everything in Yuuko not to flinch at the overwhelming voice of the Harvest Goddess, feeling everything in the interior of the cottage-no, TEMPLE- shook around her. She peeked one eye open to see Demeter, sitting upon her throne before her. Looking rather calm...that is if you glance at her hands gripping at the arms of the throne to the point of cracking underneath her grip.  
“...Hades...took Persephone…” She repeated, praying to her father to help her find peace and watch over her family in case Demeter decided to take her anger out on her. 

Demeter was inhaling and exhaling through her nostrils for a few moments...until a look of realization dawned on her face. 

“…Zeus..." She whispered, more to herself than to Yuuko. The ocean nymph blinked in confusion as she made a hesitant step forward. “M-milady…?" She spoke with uncertainty. The fair-haired goddess didn't elaborate any further as she stood up and strode down the throne with the otherwordly grace, going past Yuuko. But not before speaking. "Thank you for informing me, Yuuko." She replied with a dignified neutrality. “You may go home now. I had some business to take care of on Mount Olympus.”

Then with a flash of light, she disappeared from the temple. Leaving Yuuko alone in the throne room. The nymph felt her knees go weak as she fell down with a release of a shaky sigh. Whether it was from relief at the fact that she got out of this alive, or dread that she somehow made it worse...Heavens knows that Zeus wasn't...well known for his reputation…

Hopefully she'll be easy on him.

—

However, Yuuko should have saved her prayers for another day. For as Zeus sat on his throne, attended by his favorite cup-bearer, he felt a quake beneath his clouds. It wasn't similar in the way he strikes thunder. It was like what would happen if a tree crashed through a roof. 

And as the king of deities casually looked up, he saw that is indeed what happened. A tree crashed through the "roof" of the clouds of Mount Olympus. And the one manning that tree, a sycamore, was Demeter. 

A very furious looking Demeter. 

“ZEUS, YOU ARE A BASTARD TO END ALL BASTARDS!!” Demeter exclaimed. 

Ganymede squeaked in fright just as he finished pouring Zeus' wine and he scurried off. Though she brought forth the warm seasons, everyone knew the truly cold and vindictive temper Demeter had. No one dared to be in the same room as her when she was this angry. There was a very good chance she would, and most likely will, turn it on you. 

“Well, that's a new one. And here I thought no one could top Ares calling me a ‘thunder geezer’.” Zeus commented with an amused, nonchalant look.

“Do not test me, Brother,” The way she spat out the title was almost like a slur as Demeter elegantly stepped down the branches. “This was YOUR doing! It has your name written all over it!” 

Zeus blinked before raising his goblet to take a sip of wine. 

“...I'm not the one who sprang up a tree in the throne room floor. Hestia would have a field day if she weren't connected to the hearth.”

“Don't play coy with me, Zeus,” Demeter snapped. “You know what I'm talking about...why did you give up Persephone...MY child...to someone like HADES?!”

It took Zeus a good while to realize what she was talking about, and instantly he straightened up in his seat. “W-wait...you didn't know?”

Shit, he assumed that Hades would ask Demeter as well! But then again, it IS his older brother that he was talking about…

Demeter raised an eyebrow at this. “Didn't know what?” She asked calmly. Too calmly. 

Zeus swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared up at his older sister. Gods...this is just as terrifying as dealing with Hera!

“Zeus.” Demeter said his name, only his name, in a very harsh and cold voice. 

It wasn't a request for him to continue. It was an order for him to speak what he meant. And while he is the ruler of Olympus, he was no fool as to stay silent to Demeter. 

“Well...You see...Hades has asked for Persephone's hand in marriage. A-And being that he is my older brother, I couldn't deny him.” Zeus explained and hated himself for that little stutter. 

With those words, Demeter went absolutely silent. She didn't talk, she didn't move and it seemed as though she didn't even breathe. Zeus wondered for a moment if her mind 'wilted' from the shock. Or perhaps she went into some form of hibernation as she processed what he said. And for one split second, Zeus actually thought she took his words well. 

He thought she was not as infuriated as he had feared...But by Chronos was he ever wrong. 

“WHAT!?!” Demeter's voice boomed louder than any crack of thunder Zeus has made. Her eyes were rose red with fury, her fair skin turned swamp green and her wheat blonde human-like hair turned into thorny vines as her mortal glamor fell. 

Oh yeah. Demeter was pissed.  
Zeus instinctively hunkered down in his throne, briefly looking over her shoulder and see that he was gaining an audience at the entrance...and not a single one of them are going to come in to his aid. Looks like he's going in alone on this one...oh Gods, could this get worse!? 

“Hades, you owe me one for this!!!” He whispered to himself. 

—

Meanwhile in the Underworld…

“Ah…AH-CHOO!” Hades sniffed as he rubbed his nose a bit. Persephone looked up to him with concern. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked. 

The dark god waved it off while smiling. “Oh, no worries...it's just a little sneeze after all.” He reassured him, inwardly cooing at the fact that Persephone was giving his baby boy a belly rub. He tapped his chin for a moment, thinking over on what he should do next before an idea came to mind. “Say, how about a little tour in the Underworld? It's like the Surface World but more fun!”

That peaked Persephone’s interest as he ceased rubbing Makkachin (arguably better than Cerberus) stood up from the ground and dusted off the dirt off of his chiton. He then looked up to Hades with a bright smile, to which made the other god’s heart flutter. 

“That would be great!” He said. “So, you’ll lead the way?” 

Hades couldn’t contain his excitement as he went by Persephone’s side and offered him an arm to hold. “Now what kind of host would I be if I let you get lost?” 

Then a soft whine was heard beside them, making the two gods to look over to see Makkachin sitting upon the ground and looking up to them with wide brown eyes. Hades was contemplating on this situation. As much as he wanted his little boy to come with them, the last thing he wanted was to have the Underworld gates unguarded. He needed to keep souls in the realm until it was the right time for them to be reborn into a new life. 

Ah~, such a conundrum!

“Can we take him with us?” Persephone spoke up. “I’m sure that he had been working real hard. He needed breaks once in a while.”

Hades gave himself a thought. 

Well, Makkachin had been keeping up to his duties since he personally picked him up from Echidna’s brood. Well, right after his baby brother practically shoving her husband underneath a mountain…but details. And he was careful on what he eats - though there are times when he tried to beg for either meat buns or honey cakes. But nevertheless, it had been a long time since he had a break. Not to mention played with someone new.

Chasing over the souls of the damned can get old pretty quick for him. 

After thinking it over, Hades finally made his decision. 

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to have him join us on the tour,” Then he turned to Makkachin. “Makkachin, just make sure to always go back to your post when we’re done, ok?”

The fluffy guard dog gave out an enthusiastic bark before trailing after them as they enter the gates. Persephone couldn’t help but feel anticipation at this. Having the tour of the infamous Underworld and possibly live to tell about it…if he hadn’t known better, he would say that this was the best thing that he had ever done. 

He just hoped that he would get home before his mother noticed him gone.


End file.
